Just an Act
by fading-dreamz
Summary: Takes place 3 years after the defeat of Sin. They decide to make a movie out of Yuna's pilgrimage. Everyone's excited to star in a movie. Everyone, except Yuna. She doesn't like the fact that she has to be with Tidus...[GippalRikku][YunaTidus?]
1. Default Chapter

[disclaimer-don't own any of the characters or anything from Final Fantasy X-2]  
  
Tears streamed down Yuna's cheeks.  
"Yuna..." Tidus whispered. She looked up at him. He bent down a little and kissed her. He held her and kissed her. She didn't resist at all. She kissed him back. After awhile she pulled back. They sat near the lake in Macalania. She smiled at him and held his hand.  
"OKAY CUT!" The director yelled. Yuna pulled her hand back quick and pulled out some hand sanitizer. She spat and pulled out a handkerchief and wiped her mouth.  
"This is the only thing that sucks about acting!" She complained. Tidus looked down, disappointed at what Yuna had just done.  
  
"You two did well." The director said. "That's all for the day."  
"Thank you!!" Yuna exclaimed and began to leave. Tidus stood quickly and ran after her.  
"Yuna!"  
"What do you want?" Yuna asked, still walking.  
"When we're done with this movie thing, you want to have a party to celebrate?"  
"Yeah, sure, whatever." Yuna said as she got on the airship. Rikku looked at Yuna, then at Tidus.  
"Hi Tidus!" Rikku said.  
"Hey Rikku!" Tidus said as he began to approach the airship.  
"Rikku!" Yuna said as she elbowed Rikku.  
"What?" Rikku asked. Yuna sighed and approached Cid.  
"Can we leave now?" Yuna asked.  
"Uhh... sure... I guess." Cid said. The door to the airship closed. Tidus stepped back as it took off into the sky. He looked down and began to leave.  
  
"Dad!" Rikku began. "I was going to talk to Tidus!"  
"Well Yuna wanted to leave, so we left." Cid said. Rikku looked at Yuna who was heading towards her room. Rikku ran and stepped in front of Yuna before she opened the door.  
"Hey Yunie," Rikku began.  
"What?" Yuna said, placing her hands on her hips.  
"What do ya got against Tidus, eh? Weren't you two going out?"  
"That's right. We were going out. It's over now." Yuna said. Just thinking about why they broke up made Yuna sad yet angry. Tears were ready to fall.  
"Why did you two brake up anyway?" Rikku asked. Yuna held back her tears.  
"Excuse me Rikku. Can you please move? I want to go to bed. I'm really tired." Yuna said while gently moving Rikku to the side.  
"Umm... sure Yunie." The door closed. "Goodnight." Yuna heard Rikku say. Rikku sighed.  
"Well ain't she moody today?" Paine commented. Rikku made sure that she was far enough from Yuna's room, then she spoke to Paine.  
"Whenever someone talks about Tidus, she's always like that." Rikku said. Paine shrugged and headed to her room. Rikku sighed again and went to her own room.  
  
Yuna walked over to her bed and laid on it. '_Tidus and I would still be together if it wasn't for..._' A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts.  
"Yuna, you left your staff out on the bridge." Lulu said. Yuna got up and opened the door.  
"Thanks Lulu." She said. Lulu nodded and left. Yuna closed the door again. She placed the staff by her drawer that held her dress spheres. She laid on her bed and turned on the TV.  
  
"Yeah, she's really mad at Tidus." Rikku said on the phone.  
"Isn't it because Tidus was cheating on her or something?" Gippal said from the phone at Djose.  
"That's what Yunie said. I keep asking her about it, but she always changes the subject."  
"Well she obviously doesn't want to talk about it."  
"Thank you for stating the obvious!" Rikku said sarcastically. They both laughed.  
"Yenno... I asked Yuna to be in this movie so she could possibly get back together with Tidus. But she obviously still hates him. I mean, come on, after holding his hand, she goes and washes her hand! Sheesh!" Rikku said.  
"Wow... she hates him that much?"  
"I guess so..." There was a knock at the door. "Rikku! Cdub dymgehk du ouin puovneaht yht ku du pat!" [Rikku!Stop talking to your boyfriend and go to bed!] Brother yelled from outside her bedroom door. Gippal laughed and Rikku sighed.  
"Ymnekrd ymnekrd! Eh y sehida." [Alright alright! In a minute.] Rikku yelled back.  
"Hu! Huf!" [No! Now!] Brother yelled.  
"Ugyo!" [Okay!] Rikku said. Gippal was still laughing.  
"So I guess this means you hafta go?" Gippal asked.  
"Yeah... sorry. I'll call ya tomarrow, okie?" Rikku said smiling, as if Gippal could see.  
"Oui paddan" [You better.] Gippal laughed. "Just kiddin."  
"Yeah Yeah... But I will." Rikku said. "Bye."  
"Bye."  
"Love ya."  
"Love you too." Gippal said. Rikku smiled and hung up. She changed into her pajamas and hopped into bed.

* * *

hope you all like it so far... ch. 2 will come up soon. after filming the scene for the movie, Yuna gets a surprise. heh heh heh...


	2. A walk on Gagazet

Tidus woke early the next morning as usual. He always had to wake up early because of the movie. He got dressed into his blitzball outfit and headed to the Luca train station. He got onboard the train and took a seat. He took out the script for the movie. 'Let's see...just finished the scene in Macalania...Next is...The Calm Lands.' Tidus continued to skim through the script. 'Blah blah blah... walk in. Yuna falls. Help her up. Yeah...then she'll use that stupid hand sanitizer just because she touched my hand. Jeez... I mean I tried to explain to her that-' Suddenly his cell phone rang. It was his director.  
"Yeah?" Tidus said.  
"Tidus, you remember that we're shooting at the Calm Lands today right?" The director asked.  
"Yeah, I was just reviewing the script just now."  
"Did you bring your sword, the Brotherhood?"  
"Yeah I bring it where ever I go why?"  
"Good. Because in one of the scenes ya'll will be fighting a fiend."  
"Yeah, I think that's in the script too."  
"Okay. Just making sure you brought everything. See ya." The director hung up. Tidus closed his cell phone and put it in his pocket.  
"Oh my gosh! Is that him?" a girl from behind asked. Tidus turned around. The group of girls squealed.  
"It is him! Tidus!!" They began to rush to him.  
"Oh crap." Tidus said as he grabbed his sword and ran.  
"Tidus! We're like, your biggest fans!" The girls said as they ran after him. Tidus ran into the men's bathroom and slammed the door.  
"He's in there!" he heard the girls say. 'They wouldn't dare come in here...would they?' Tidus thought. The girls knocked on the door.  
"Tidus! Tidus, can we have your autograph! Oh Tidus!"  
"Pssh..." Tidus decided to stay in there until they left, which took a long time.  
  
All the actors and actresses gathered at the entrance of the Calm Lands. The director looked at all of them.  
"Okay! Everyone's here except Tidus." He said. Yuna moaned.  
"He's always late, isn't he?" She complained. "Can't we just start filming now without him?"  
"Now now Yuna, he has a big role in this next scene, remember?"  
"Oh all he does is help me up and then we all walk across the Calm Lands."  
"Yes, but still-"  
"Sorry I'm late everyone!" Tidus yelled as he ran towards them.  
"Pssh..." Yuna rolled her eyes.  
"Okay! Everyone's here! Shall we start?" They began filming. By the end of the day, they were almost at the end of the movie.  
"Good job everyone! We should be able to finish in two days!" The director said with a grin. "So get lots of rest!" Everyone scattered to go. Rikku took out her communicator.  
"Tyt! Fa'na nayto du mayja huf!" [Dad! We're ready to leave now!] she said.  
"Oui kioc femm ryvdy cdelg ynuiht drana vun yfrema. Dra yencreb'c ryjehk cusa bnupmasc." [You guys will hafta stick around there for awhile. The airship's having some problems.] Cid replied. Rikku sighed.  
"We're stuck here for awhile." She whispered to Yuna.  
"Frana yna oui kioc yd?" [Where are you guys at?] Rikku said into the communicator.  
"Dra Moonflow. Fa'mm lusa yc cuuh yc fa lyh." [The Moonflow. We'll come as soon as we can.]  
"Veha veha."[Fine fine] Rikku turned off her communicator and put it back in her backpack. She kneeled near her backpack and searched for something.  
"Where is it? Where is it?!"  
"Whatcha lookin for Rikku?" Yuna asked.  
"Found it!" Rikku exclaimed happily as she held her cell phone. Yuna rolled her eyes.  
"Gonna call Gippal?"  
"Shh..." Rikku laughed and started pushing buttons on her phone. Yuna smiled and shook her head.  
"I bet you have him on speed dial or whatever huh?" Yuna gave Rikku a friendly shove.  
"No, he's just the first entry in my phone book." Rikku grinned. Yuna rolled her eyes and looked towards Mt. Gagazet. "Well I'm going to take a walk through Mt. Gagazet since we're near it anyway. Call me when they come." Yuna walked off. Rikku nodded.  
"Hey Gippal!" She began.  
  
Yuna walked the snowy path of Mt. Gagazet. She was glad she was wearing her Summoner dress sphere because it was really cold. She saw Kimarhi and some other Ronso.  
"Hey Kimarhi." She greeted him. Kimarhi nodded a hello.  
"I'm just going to take a walk up the mountain. Want to come?" She asked.  
"Kimarhi needs to stay here and baby-sit these young Ronso." He replied.  
"Oh it's okay then. See ya." Yuna began up the mountain.  
"Yuna need to be careful. Kimarhi hear that snowstorm is coming."  
"I will." Yuna nodded and continued up the mountain.  
  
About half way up the mountain, she saw Seymour.  
"Hey Seymour!" Yuna said.  
"Hey Yuna, what brings you here?"  
"Oh yenno. Just taking a stroll around. What about you?"  
"I was going to practice my scene for the movie, but I think a storm is coming. It's gotten a little colder. So I'm heading back." Seymour said. "You should head back too."  
"You go on ahead. I'll catch up in a bit. Just wanna walk a little more." Yuna explained. Seymour nodded and headed down the mountain while Yuna continued going up. She finally reached the top of the mountain and was disappointed.  
"Yuna." Tidus said. Yuna turned to leave, but Tidus ran over to her and grabbed her wrist. "Yuna, why are you so mad at me? I never cheated on you!"  
"Yeah okay." Yuna struggled from his grasp.  
"Yuna, tell me then. When or how did I cheat on you?" Tidus said, still holding her wrist tightly. She could feel tears in her eyes, but she forced herself to hold them back. Yuna still didn't answer Tidus, so he turned her so she faced him.  
"Yuna, tell me!" He said looking directly into her eyes and holding her shoulders.  
"Fine! You want to know? I'll tell you then. It was at Bevelle! You were kissing that girl in Bevelle!" Yuna yelled.  
"Wait, what girl?"  
"That stupid girl with the long brown hair and she was wearing a blue outfit and-"  
"You mean Lenne?"  
"I don't know her name! All I know is that you kissing her and then you held her hand and-"  
"Yuna, I think you mistakened me for someone else. I think you saw my twin brother Shuyin."  
"Shuyin?" Yuna asked, confused. Tidus chuckled.  
"Yeah. Shuyin and Lenne have been going out for awhile now. I think you thought that Shuyin was me." Tidus said.  
"So, you never..." Tidus shook his head and smiled.  
"I told you I never cheated on you. And you know I would never lie to you." Yuna smiled.  
"Tidus I'm so sorry." She said and hugged him. He placed his arms around him and rested his head on her head. He gently rubbed her back. But then he heard her crying. He pulled away and looked at her. She rubbed the tears from her cheeks, but more tears came.  
"Yuna, what's wrong?" he asked.  
"I...I feel horrible...for what I've...put you through..." she wiped away more tears. Tidus smiled and held her again.  
"It's okay Yuna." He kissed her head. "It's okay."  
  
Yuna and Tidus walked down the trail of the mountain. Kimarhi and Seymour were right about a storm coming. The winds were stronger and it was much colder than before. Tidus held Yuna, trying his best to keep her a little warmer.  
"Tidus," Yuna began. "It's so cold." Tidus tightened his grip around her.  
"I know Yuna. We're almost there." Tidus was colder than she was since his blitzball outfit was short-sleeved. At least she had arm warmers and a long skirt. But Tidus didn't care even though he was really cold. Yuna heard a soft melody play. She looked around and realized that it was her cell phone.  
"Oh! My phone!" she said as she gently pulled away from Tidus and took out her phone.  
"Hello? Rikku? Tidus and I..." Yuna spoke to Rikku while Tidus stood there trying to keep himself warm. He rubbed his arms. He looked over the side of the mountain and saw that they still had a long way to go. It was so cold though. Tidus looked around. Everything was getting dim. Then he fell and felt the cold snow.  
"Tidus? Tidus!" Yuna called. Tidus had blacked out.  
"It's okay..." she said. "Rikku and them are coming..." she looked up at the sky hoping to see an airship, but she saw nothing. "I think and hope they'll come soon..." She rested her head on Tidus's shoulder. And she held him. She felt her eyelids closing. She fought to stay and keep Tidus warm, but she ended up unconscious over Tidus's body... 


End file.
